


Sexteasing

by mistressterably



Series: Malc and Jamie - Having Fun! [2]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give Jamie a mobile and frustrate him and see what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexteasing

Boring cocksuckers.

Malcolm grinned at the text Jamie had just sent him on his personal mobile. Poor bastard hadn’t wanted to be attending the question period session that day but it was his turn and no matter how he had begged and pleaded, Malcolm refused to let him off the hook. That Jamie was using his personal mobile as well, Malcolm knew that all was quiet. 

With a grin, Malcolm replied: That’s for later.

Fuck off, Malc. - Jamie must have known how he would respond. 

Fuck on, J! - Malcolm laughed and set his mobile on the desk by his side. He went back to work.

Baldy looks like he’s commando. 

Getting me jealous won’t work. - Malcolm chuckled. As if Jamie would even consider playing with Julius. 

Just saying. Still bored. 

Bet you are. - Malcolm could tell that Jamie wasn’t likely to give him any peace.

I am. Can’t wait til tonite. 

You’ve got three hours to go J. Hang in there. - Malcolm was looking forward to the coming evening himself. They’d been planning a guy’s night for a few weeks. Malcolm had already pre-made their dinner for later. Not that they would be eating right away. 

Hanging loose right now. 

Malcolm bit his lip at Jamie’s last text. Replying - Telling me something?

Don’t you know it. 

That started to get a rise out of Malcolm. The mere thought that Jamie had opted to go without his usual boxers for the day - Couldn’t wait then?

Oh, I’m waiting. Impatiently. 

Impatient since Monday. Thought last night would have helped. - Malcolm recalled their late night phone call. 

Just fired me up more.  
Maybe stop staring at Baldy’s crotch. Should help.

Stare at your crotch. - Jamie added an emoji of a stuck out tongue. 

And more. - Malcolm hinted at the evening to come. 

Join me here. Too boring. You can distract me.

You want me there? I know what that would do to you! - Malcolm grinned widely and sent a devil emoji. 

Why do you think I want you here. 

Pervert. 

That’s later. If you were here it’d be more fun.

Bet it would but you’re on your own. - Malcolm waited for Jamie’s response and laughed when he got it.

Maybe you should be on your own tonight then. 

I’ll be at my place. Your choice if you want to join me there. - Malcolm thought a moment before he ramped it up on his friend. - Got all your favourites ready to go.

……… - Jamie’s response again made Malcolm laugh. 

Malcolm began to text him the list:  
Warming lube.  
Ribbed condoms.  
Butt plug.

You got it? - Jamie responded before Malcolm could carry on with his list. 

I did. Last night on the way home. 

You could have said something on the phone.

Didn’t want you to get too anxious. - Malcolm was grinning as he typed. - I know you get hard when we talk toys.

Fuck you, Malc. B===D~

That better be a promise, J. Been aching for it.

I’m going to your place directly after this.

No starting before me, J. I’ll know if you touch the plug.

Just touching myself. Get hard for you.

The phone went silent for a while and Malcolm went back to his work. It had to have been about 20 minutes later when his personal phone buzzed again to notify him of a new message. This time it was picture text. ‘Oh, Jamie. You hopeless fucking pervert.’ Malcolm shook his head as he looked at the picture Jamie had sent him. He must have gone to the men’s room judging by the tile floor in the picture. Poor bastard was hard as hell judging by the photo. It would definitely be a very good night tonight.


End file.
